Death and Love: Tony's Proposal
by prettydynamic
Summary: Tony took Angela to a upsacale Ski Resort to propose marriage without their family on the scene, but instead of a new life after their romantic getaway, it may very well be their last if the engagement ring he bought for her was truly cursed.
1. Chapter 1

_An elegant five-star resort amidst the rambling woodlands and majestic peaks of Vermont wonderfully seen from huge French windows leading to a spacious balcony as Angela and I lay in each other's arms in a classic Queen Victoria four-poster bed, a traditional fireplace aglow, embracing the magnificence of snow-capped mountains and the tranquillity of nature just after an earth-shaking evening spent together._

I grinned from ear to ear as the idea of a perfect proposal came into mind while reading the brochure about Killington Ski Resorts.

I immediately dialled Angela's travel agent. "Hi Sherry! Can you book me for two at the Killington Grand Resort on the 15th till the 18th. I want the deluxe suite with the King Size bed and cbalcony." I gave the specifications of the package trip as I absent-mindedly flip open-close the small blue box with a velvet lining in which rests Angela's engagement ring.

I was just about to give up finding Angela a special engagement ring one long, weary Saturday after visiting 6 jewellery shops. I was walking away with a dejected look on my face when the seventy year old owner of the last jewellery store I visited approached me.

She said I reminded her so much of her beloved husband who passed on two years ago. Perhaps it was the reason she gave me the engagement ring at fifty percent less than what it actually costs. "Hello, young man. You're such a handsome fellow to have such a long face. How can I help you?" she asked.

"I've gone through several jewellery stores but I couldn't find the ring I want for my Angela. She's a big shot president of an Advertising firm, the love of my life, I don't want to buy her just any ring, I want it to be special, to show her just how special she is in my life but I only have a little more than three thousand dollars."

The old woman smiled. "Come with me. I have something you might want to give your special lady." She led me to an office hidden from view of clients and buyers. She didn't have a cane but she looked so frail and walked so slowly a turtle could have outrun her but her eyes were sharp, reflecting the wisdom acquired throughout her years.

When we were alone, she didn't seat on her manager's chair nor did she offer me to seat. She fumbled at her clothes, unbuttoning the first button of her blouse near the neckline that for a moment I thought she was undressing then she pulled out a chain from around her neck and showed me hanging on the chain, the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

It was a finely cut princess shaped diamond. Surrounding the main stone were baguette shaped supplementary diamond stones set in bezel and black onyx stones set in channel splattered all over. It was magnificent. It had a unique design that is similar to ancient emblem. It looks tailor-made for an Egyptian Queen. She handed it to me and I gaze at it in awe, the main stone has such a defined clarity you could see a light pink sparkle when you move it in the sunlight. It must be no less than 2 karats. The black onyx stones add to its uniquely mysterious appeal. I love it. It's perfect for Angela.

"I can't afford this."

"I'm giving it to you for whatever amount you can afford," said the old woman.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment.

She nodded kindly then a sudden melancholy seemed to have clouded her cheery disposition. "My husband gave it to me on our first anniversary. He couldn't afford an engagement ring and the wedding ring we used were his parents'. He was an anthropologist you know- they don't make much money they just work out of passion for science, history and culture. Then one day he said he was going to give up his passion and get a stable job so we can start a family, and with that promise he gave me this ring. He only had one more assignment before his retirement from anthropology but he died in an accident before we could start our new life with children. I want you to have the ring to make that special girl happy, the way this ring made me happy with the promise of a wonderful life with the man I love."

I didn't argue with her. I thanked her profusely for selling the ring. It will be perfect for Angela.

"Just one room?" asked Sherry with mild curiosity, bringing me back to reality.

"1 King bed? What happened to twin beds you used to request," she continued in a teasing manner. This is the disadvantage of being personal and familiar with your travel agent, they poke their noses into your business. Perhaps I should have just walked-in on any travel agency in New England. It will avoid awkwardness or embarrassment. Hey, what am I being embarrassed about? We're 2 adults and everyone knows we've been together for six months. If we want to be alone out of town in a room with a king size bed, I don't think it's anyone's business.

"Yes, one room with a king size bed. The family is not going. It's just me and Angela," I heard myself reply without blinking.

"Oh, a weekend getaway. How romantic. Well, it's about time you and Angela go out of town by yourselves I'll give you the total bill after the resort gives me the booking confirmation."

I thanked Sherry and hang up. Angela and I have not talked about being alone together since the disastrous turn of events when we wanted some time alone after finally admitting our uncontrollable passion and fervent love for each other.

That freezing lake must have knocked out our senses not to mention the humiliation of having her mother and our children finding us soaked and wrapped in a blanket in the middle of lovers' lane with our car in the middle of the lake-and nothing even happened! Our grown-up children didn't have to be geniuses to realize what we had been up to.

My twenty year old daughter and her sixteen year old son must have each their own respective antics so why can't a couple of forty year olds have theirs? For crying out lound even her sixty five year old mother is relentless when it comes to escapades. I hope none of them would crucify us for trying to make time for ourselves.

Sometimes I wonder how exactly did I get by for eight years without letting my emotions get the better of me. Playing monk for eight years wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

In the beginning she was my boss. I was just the housekeeper. Even if you find your boss the most attractive woman in the planet, even if her beauty haunts you every single night during solitary hours in your room, there's nothing you can do about it. Even if she is nice and friendly, you must place her one level up yours to show respect for her position. You must always remember never to overstep your boundaries if you want to keep your job.

Years passed, I earned her friendship but the problem with being friends is that you're grateful for just being part of her life, you're happy and contented to be the shoulder to cry on, the hand to help her up when she stumbles on a rough road, and the ear to listen to squeals of delight, excitement and triumph in her everyday life, afraid to offer your heart lest it be spurned and be given the cold shoulder.

But now that I categorically own her heart, I don't see any reason to keep playing Mr. goody-two shoes. I don't expect Angela to take the initiative but I can't just blurt it right out either. It would be so unromantic. It has to be spontaneous like being carried away by our burning emotions but that could never happen if I don't get Angela alone. Everyone just keeps interrupting our moment.

I clutched the little box tighter and held it close to my lips. Oh Angela I want you to be my wife in every sense of the word. I'm going to make our Vermont trip a night you'll always remember.


	2. Chapter 2

A slow smile crept at the corner of my mouth. I was suddenly-wide awake after a flash of golden locks from my half-opened bedroom door caught my attention. I silently walked to the hallway towards Angela's flimsily dressed form looking over the banister to the completely darkened living room.

"Hey, honey, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked as I hugged her from behind, kissing her behind the ear. I heard her sigh as she must have felt the same electricity I felt the moment her skin touched mine. My hands took the liberty to caress her flat stomach as I pressed her closer. She said something about Sam and Jonathan but I was caught completely off guard by the way her softness and sweet lavender scent affected my senses. I was unmindful of her response, all I wanted was more of her.

I spun her around to catch her tender lips with mine. To my delight, she responded with the same ardour. My longing for her must have been suppressed too long, and the fiery woman in her, was yearning to be unleashed. I pressed her lower back towards the banister as I kissed her hungrily, delving my fingers through the soft mass of her curly blond hair.

"Tony..." she cried, her chocolate brown eyes now tinged with hot amber. I knew then she wouldn't protest but once again fate intervened.

The living room door burst open and fluorescent light suddenly pervaded the room as boisterous laughter followed. "Jonathan I can't believe you beat a red light, ran 100 miles per hour to evade the police. That was some experience," laughed Samantha.

"Remind me never to let you kids drive again. I think I lost 5 years of my life", chided Mona as she slumped on the couch.

"Oh come on, grandma, you were more excited about the chase than both of us combined. You're just afraid of mother," teased Jonathan.

It was like a splash of cold water. Angela gasped and tried to pull away. I was more composed even if I felt like killing people at the moment. I gave her a soft peck on the lips before releasing her. I kept my hand on her waist as I addressed the family downstairs.

"Couldn't you have toned it down? We could have been sleeping," I said as Angela and I made our way half-way down the stairs.

Mona looked from me to Angela's flushed face and smiled mischievously. "I doubt that."

"Mother!" exclaimed Angela.

"Angela, I'm glad you're awake. Look at this." Samantha took out a pink parka and to my horror a matching skiing outfit in a similar color. "I bought it for our ski trip on Friday," she held it out excitedly for Angela to inspect.

"It's beautiful. It would look great on you" beamed Angela.

"We're all set for the ski trip. Boy, am I excited to seat by the roaring fire with a handsome middle-age..."

"Mother! We're there to ski" interrupted Angela.

"Yes, I know but what about after I take those advance slopes. I need some expert hands to massage my aching muscles."

"I don't know with you guys but I'm beat. Running away from the cop has taken its toll", interrupted Jonathan before he bid us good night and disappearing into his bedroom.

"I'll sleep over at Mona's. We're staying up all night to watch a marathon of Melrose Place," said Samantha.

"Good night, mother. Good night, Sam," bid Angela as they started toward the kitchen onto the garage.

I remained silent as I was controlling my bad mood that was worsening by the moment that even Mona's repartee failed to amuse me. "Maybe you guys can continue what we have unintentionally interrupted" teased Mona before disappearing with Sam.

"Mother!"

Angela and I were in the middle of the stairs. She started to go up but I stopped her by blocking her way up with my right arm, my left on her other side. She found herself imprisoned between myself and the banister.

She looked at me in disbelief. "You're not thinking of following mother's advice, are you?"

I looked at her sternly. "No! I'm no longer in the mood."

She must have noted the irritation in my voice. "Why, Tony. You're not mad about something, are you?" she asked gently, touching my brow affectionately with her fingers.

It was hard to remain mad at Angela, especially with her angelic smile and innocent brown eyes looking at me earnestly but I wanted to show her I was displeased.

"Who invited everybody to come along the ski trip?" I asked.

"You did" she replied.

"Uh-uh. I said we..." I made a gesture with my fingers, "you and me are going to Killington Resort. I did not mean "we" as the entire family."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you meant "we" as in all of us..."

"I better set the record straight..." I said, making my way to the kitchen.

"Tony, no. Did you see how excited they were about this vacation? I can't bear to disappoint them. Please, let's just go on our own another time," she asked pleadingly.

If everyone comes along, all my plans will be for nought. I want to my proposal to be just me and Angela. I sighed and went to bed in disappointment.

We were all settled on my jeep on our way to Vermont. Jonathan and Samantha were listening to their respective ipods while Mona took a nap. She'd been out all night in some party that we have barely reached I-91 in New Haven when she passed out.

"Tony, there's exit 2. I-91 north to Brattleboro, Vermont" said Angela, pointing to the exit I could not have missed. She was trying to make some small talk.

I didn't say anything and continued driving.

"Are we there yet?" asked Mona when she was suddenly awakened when I hit the break rather fiercely as some reckless driver almost hit us.

"No, we're still in Route 30. It's a 38 mile drive to Bondville before we get to our destination," I replied.

Mona went back to sleep. I continued to drive silently. Angela was trying to appease me by leaning her head on my shoulder and running her hand up and down my right arm.

When that didn't produce a smile the way it usually does, she looked at me worriedly with her beautiful brown eyes that always melts my heart and whispered quite apprehensively. "Would you like me to talk to Jonathan so we can room together?"

I looked at her and found her worried expression disconcerting. I flashed her my sweetest smile. I love it when she tries to please me but she doesn't have to talk to Jonathan I have something up my sleeve.

"Don't worry about it, honey," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're no longer upset?" she asked delightfully.

I flashed her another smile but said nothing. She went back to leaning her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Tony" she said.

I pulled over and looked at her. "I love you too, Angela." I was about to lean over and kiss her briefly when I noticed that 3 pairs of eyes were glued on us from the back seat.

I sighed and went back to driving. "I thought you were all doing your own thing."

"We were but something juicier came up," said Mona.

Within a few minutes we were at the foot of the mountain. It didn't take long before I turned to the Stratton Mountain Road. It was a good place for families as the slopes were prevalently ranging from easy, medium, and difficult, not much for experts who wanted death-defying slopes.

"Dad, aren't we suppose to go further north? Killington Mountain is still further", said Samantha. I didn't pay any attention to her. I was looking around the ski resort for our hotel. I turned right after I saw the charming little chapel called "The Chapel of Snows" and soon found the sign of the Stratton Mountain Inn.

"Here we are. Let's go down and get our gears," I said excitedly. The kids were immediately out of the car. My gloved hand stopped Angela from going down. "Stay in the car," I whispered. She looked at me in confusion but obeyed.

Mona and the kids followed me inside the hotel. It wasn't the Peninsula but it was warm and comfortable. The bellman greeted us cheerfully.

"I thought our reservation was at Killington" said Sam. "Who cares which mountain resort? You can only ski the amateur slope anyway" said Jonathan. Sam glared at him as he settled himself on the couch nearest the fireplace.

"Where's Angela?" asked Mona. I checked in and handed Mona 2 sets of keys. "For your information, Sam, it's Angela and I who are going to Killington. You, Jonathan and Mona are staying here."

"What!" Sam and Mona exclaimed in unison. Jonathan stood up from the couch and hurriedly approached us. "What's going on?"

I turned to Mona. "I got you the best rooms on the top floor. You share a room with Sam and the other is for Jonathan. Your reservations include breakfast. This hotel has a hot tub, a sauna, a swimming pool, and an indoor recreation center in case you get tired of snow activities. It provides a private shuttle service to the lifts. There are 3 restaurants you can choose from. Enjoy yourselves. I'll pick you up on Tues."

They all groaned in protest. "I want no arguments. I want some quality time alone with Angela." I emphasized the word alone.

"Tony, you and mom can stay at another hotel. There are several hotels here in Stratton. What about The Obertal Hotel, it's still close enough to the lifts or if you want somewhere more private and farther from the ski lifts what about Crown Point at the valley side?" he suggested.

"Hmmm...I don't think so. Still not far enough. We will still be skiing on the same mountain. I'm driving to Central Vermont and that's final. Take care. I don't want to pick you guys up at a local hospital," I said as I kiss Sam and Jonathan good bye before running back to the car.

"What's going on?" asked Angela as soon as I came back. I kissed her soundly on the lips and grinned. "Honey, we are going to Killington as planned."

"What about the kids and my mother?" she asked worriedly. "Stratton is a village resort similar to the ones in Europe. The hotel they are in is a 5 minute walk to the lifts and Stratton is bursting with life. They can go shopping, skating or ride a snowmobile. They can do so many activities and they won't need a car to go around. They'll have a blast," I replied reassuringly. I kissed her on the cheek before driving another hour or so to Killington.


	3. Chapter 3

She showed no indication that the king bed bothered her. It was a good sign. All she had were praises for the suite. "Oh Tony, it's absolutely marvellous!" gushed Angela as she opened the French doors that led to the veranda. She was greeted by the sight of the seven mountain peaks that encompassed the Killington Grand Hotel.

A gush of cold air permeated the room. I shivered as I tightened my scarf and hid my gloved hand inside the pocket of my trench coat. This is probably 3 degrees colder than Stratton. None of us were shivering when we went down the car in Stratton.

Angela must be well-protected by her matching Dolce and Gabana dark blue and grey scarf and gloves, and her Dolce and Gabana grey belted A-line overcoat as she seem oblivious to the cold, watching her enjoy the view outside the balcony for 10 minutes.

Taking the most expensive hotel in the area was definitely worth it as I watch Angela's delighted expression.

"Oh Tony, this is going to be a wonderful weekend. Just you and me by the roaring fire...champagne...hey, I'm beginning to sound like mother," she laughed as she enveloped me in a warm hug before playfully flinging herself on the bed. I would've taken it as an invitation except that her attention was not on me but on the chocolates on the pillow.

She plopped on her right side, resting her head on the palm of her hand while eating the chocolates with her left. "You know, we'd have twice as more chocolates if we had two beds" she said.

I plopped on the bed beside her, facing her as I rest my head on my left hand. "My dear Angela. It's our first time alone and all you can think about is more chocolate", I teased. She laughed a little before her expression turned shy and solemn. "I was just kidding around because I'm a little nervous," she explained.

I lifted her chin to have her eyes meet mine. "Don't be, Angela. Remember, we're friends before anything else." She returned my smile before plopping the last 2 pieces of chocolate in my mouth. "Come on, Tony. Let's explore the place," she said excitedly pulling me up from the bed.

I was still debating how I would propose to Angela as we were making our way to the dining hall. Will it be tomorrow morning as soon as she wakes up or will it be when we're high up on the ski lifts? Perhaps I should take her out tonight after dinner on huskies-drawn sleigh and propose right under the stars. How about in the Jacuzzi? What about tonight in the bedroom...?

I was holding the little blue box when 3 rowdy boys bumped two waiters carrying the main course which sent their trays flying on unsuspecting people who in turn bumped into others in a chain reaction. Before I knew it, Angela's engagement ring went flying out of my hands.

I was cursing in Italian and running amok. I went on my knees in search of the ring. Yelling at everyone to stop whatever they were doing to find my ring.

I threatened the waiters that I will sue the hotel and every darn employee of this place if I don't get my ring back. Everyone was suddenly on their knees, even some guests in expensive suits were on their knees searching under the tables.

"Tony, what is the matter? Calm down. Everything is going to be okay," said Angela trying to pacify me. I was so angry about the situation I wasn't thinking straight.

I snapped, "No, everything is not okay. It will not be fine until I find your gawdarn engagement ring that flew out of my hands because of this people."

Angela's expression was unreadable. I wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or what. Mixed emotions maybe as she grasped what I have just said. Right then I didn't know either if I was going to cry or curse harder. I wanted this vacation to be perfect but it turned out a disaster.

"Hey, Mister. Is this what you're looking for?" yelled a little blond girl in pig tails, holding up Angela's diamond ring.

Tears of joy and relief filled my eyes as I sighed. I knelt down to hug the little girl. "Aww... thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how happy and relieved you made me."

I stood up and slowly walked toward Angela with a big smile. "Oh Angela", I sighed as I collapsed in her arms. I thought she would be mad at me for yelling but she gave me a comforting and reassuring hug instead.

"I'm sorry, Angela. My plans went awry...this is not how I wanted it to be..." I swallowed hard before I continued. My eyes were sad and downcast, as I held both her hands in mine. "I know this didn't turn out to be the most thought of, well planned, and romantic proposal but it doesn't mean it is any less sincere."

I looked into her soft brown eyes pleadingly, hoping to evoke the response I so desperately hope for. "Angela, you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would give me the honour to love and cherish you every day of my life by becoming my wife."

The words were barely out of my mouth when Angela embraced me fiercely. "Of course!" she uttered softly. Then she repeated it over and over, each time louder than the last. She was evidently overjoyed and excited.

"Oh Tony, I thought I'd never hear you say that," she said trying to control the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"I love you, Angela. I don't think anyone can be happier than I at this moment," I said before taking her lips with mine as I pressed her closer. At that moment Angela and I were the only two people in the world. My hands were about to take more liberties when a round of applause reverberated in the room, reminding me that our little drama has a roomful of audiences. I smiled at my stunning fiancé dressed in her pumps and little black dress. I was the happiest man at the moment.

During dinner, everyone was so kind to drop by our table to congratulate us in our engagement. Angela must have lost her appetite with all the excitement about, noticing the untouched cherry soufflé on her plate and the half eaten roast. Angela was beaming. She was grinning from ear to ear as she admired her engagement ring on her finger.

"It's stunning! I love it, Tony. Did you design it yourself? I've never seen anything like it."

A distinguished old gent suddenly appeared at our table. "Good evening. I'm Dr. Peter Schloss, professor of archeology at the Boston University. I must say your ring is simply divine. I could have sworn it's the original ring of Princess Melacorta, daughter of Rameses the III from the 5th Century."

"I'm Tony Micelli and this is my fiancé Angela. That is definitely not that ring. I bought it in a jewellery shop in New York," I extended my hand for a handshake.

"It's a great copy. I must also congratulate you for having such an exquisite fiancé her beauty equals that of the ancient Egyptian ring," said the professor.

"Thank you. I'm flattered. It is such an unusual ring. The gems form some sort of a symbol, " said Angela.

"According to the legends of Egypt, that is the symbol of Nephthys, daughter of the Egyptian god Nut and Geb. The ring was believed to have powers to protect the virtue of the wearer, and so King Rameses gave this ring to her daughter for protection."

"Kind of creepy," said Angela.

"Well, a good night to you, professor. We'll go on our way to the jacuzzi. It's not too late for a romantic night. It was nice meeting you," I said escorting Angela to the elevator.

"It's my pleasure," said Professor Schloss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony...can't you wait until tonight," giggled Angela, putting down the glass of champagne on the side of the jacuzzi. My lips were savoring every inch of her long adorable neck as I explored every delectable part of her.

The recreational area was almost deserted after all, it was past 10. Adjacent to the jacuzzi on the other side was the Olympic size pool which was now empty except for a few people on the lounge chairs. They were too far to clearly see us. Besides, the jacuzzi was partially hidden from view by a huge boulder with potted plants and orchids. On the other end of the area were the billiard tables and bowling alley that were separated from the pool section by the poolside restaurant.

"We were supposed to drink and celebrate," she reminded me as she moved a little farther from me. "I am celebrating. Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked.

I knew it will get to her. She smiled and moved closer. "You never fail to remind me everyday. But do you know how much I love you?" she asked as she put her arms around my neck.

I grinned impishly. "I will know tonight." She laughed and planted an innocent kiss on my cheek. "Tony, you're incorrigible."

Suddenly a familiar shrill voice interrupted our romantic moment. "Angela! Is that you Angela?" A short red-head clad in a white bathrobe came closer. "Oh my gosh, Angela, it is you! I'm so glad to see you."

I barely recognized her without her pixie hair-cut. It was Rosie. Angela was equally delighted upon seeing her. "Rosie!", she exclaimed. She immediately slipped into her beige Crabtree and Evelyn robe and got out of the tub.

"I knew it was my workaholic former boss. I see you've finally taken my advice and lived a little," she teased giving me a once over.

"No, Rosie. I'm engaged," Angela delightfully told her showing off her ring. "Oh Angela that is gorgeous," gushed Rosie.

Rosie's robust Italian husband was suddenly beside them. "Angela, this is my husband—Guido." "I remember him. He used to call you a lot in the office. It's nice to put a face on that macho voice." Angela fondly remembers.

"Guido, this is my old boss in Wallace and McQueen. The best boss I've ever had and the best president our company ever had. She used to be married to her work but now she's getting married," said Rosie excitedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", said Guido. "And this is my fiancé - Tony Micelli. Tony, you remember Rosie, don't you?" said Angela.

I reluctantly got out of the hot tub and slipped on my matching Crabtree and Evelyn robe. Angela bought us the matching robes a month after we became an official couple. She said it was on sale and it was a cute his and hers apparel.

"Of course I remember Rosie. Do you remember me, Rosie? Tony—I used to be Angela's house-keeper. Hi Guido." I extended my hand to the couple. Not a minute passed by when suddenly the timer of the jacuzzi exploded, causing the jacuzzi lights to short circuit. The girls yelled in surprise. Instinctively, I draped my arm protectively around Angela.

"It's a good thing you guys got out when you did or you wouldn't reach the night of your wedding", commented Guido.

"I don't think I can take a shower. I'm still shaking. It was a close call, Tony," said Angela, slumping on the bed still wearing her robe. We were back in our suite after filing a report and answering questions about the incident. I had my arms around Angela the whole time. At first she was furious. She blamed the resort for the faulty electrical equipment and after her burst of anger she was terribly shaken.

I plump the pillows and helped her settle in. "Sleep tight,  
Angela. You'll feel better in the morning." I kissed her on the forehead and ran my fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

I did not take a shower either. I settled on my side and drew her closer until her head was resting on the crook of my arm and shoulder. I snuggled closer until her back was firmly against me. As I drew the blanket over us, the gleam of the moonlight shone over the ring on Angela's finger. It looked like a menacing eye looking at me. Then the tale all came back to me.

Indeed Angela and I could have both been hurt but it was I who was in the tub longer. It was I who got out in the nick of time. Could it be that Angela's ring was protecting her from me? Dressed in our matching robes, we slumbered till noon the next day.


End file.
